


Fuckedtale

by Geno_sans86935



Series: Aus [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geno_sans86935/pseuds/Geno_sans86935
Summary: I don't care about shit!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fucked pacifist run. Ps frisk comes 1000 years later in this timeline.

Frisk exited the ruins mortified and covered in dust.She saw Toriel commit suicide in front of their eyes.However that did not stop them they had to stay determined. After Frisk closed the door to the ruins they turned around and gasped.This wasn't the Snowdin forest they remembered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sans 

I saw someone exit the ruins.They didn't seem depressed like everyone else heck they seemed surprised the forest was full if nooses.But then I saw the look in their eye.Could it actually be Frisk.He looked as they stepped over the fallen branch then jumped down doing one damage to himself.That didn't matter as he had gained 29 HP over the years.He wasn't worryed about damage anymore.Frisk reached the bridge he walked up behind them.


	2. sorry about the wait

sorry ive been busy recently.i will have a chapter out in a week

also email me to rush me at nerdygamer7057@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> I write on my phone so some things may be misspelled. PS this is short cause I had to leave


End file.
